khaltotuinfandomcom-20200213-history
Imen-Alïsh
Imen-Alïsh was the living god who was worshipped by and ruled the Daeghra. They are believed to have saved the Daeghra from Qul Aglar, the Child of Entropy, and brought the Daeghra to the Second Realm and to Khaltotuin until, a little over three hundred years ago, they disappeared without a trace. Name History Appearance Although Imen-Alïsh could assume many forms, their natural one, or at least the one they chose most of the time, was quite something to behold. To a certain extent they looked like a Daeghra, especially an Ulthwan, but there were quite a few differences. They were approximately five meters tall, had reddish-purple skin, pupiless eyes of shining gold, four arms that ended in a hand with only two fingers and a thumb, long pointed ears, beast-like teeth, proportionate breasts, no hair to speak of, lean musculature, and a burning sigil upon their forehead. In this form, Imen-Alïsh wore only short breeches made of emeralds cut like scales, a wide golden girdle, and a dark red jeweled amulet of silver. In addition, Imen-Alïsh seemed to emanate light of different hues and intensity depending upon their mood. They also wore innumerable gold piercings all over their face. It is said that in this form they were more beautiful to look upon than anything else in all of Creation. Powers & Abilities Although Imen-Alïsh was believed to be omnipotent, the way they at least manifested their powers was primarily through their voice and through music. Scholars specifically point to the vibrations and frequencies of these sounds as what actually enacted the change Imen-Alïsh wished for. Although they were known to use horns, drums, and other instruments, their primary instrument other than their voice was a small harp. Despite being forced to use it on a few occasions, Imen-Alïsh despised trickery and illusion and instead often used either direct confrontation, or more often, diplomacy. When entering battle, however, they rarely used their powers other than their voice, instead choosing to wield four khopeshes and spit their own blood which was highly corrosive. They were also capable of nearly instantly growing back severed limbs. Myths & Legends Teachings Disappearance On the 31st of Darkstar, Year of the Scorpion, 32nd Era, Inspired Epoch, Second Age it was discovered that Imen-Alïsh had disappeared without a trace. They left no form of communication behind and it was as if they had never existed. This event became known as "The Loss". Nearly every sect of Gathra has its own interpretation of what this meant and the fate of Imen-Alïsh. These range from them walking Khaltotuin in the guise of a mortal, returning to the First Realm to save more enslaved peoples as they had done for the Ancestors, or having died and been reincarnated in the First Realm again like all Daeghra are and thus will eventually return to the Second Realm. The official belief of Orthodox Gathra, however, is that Qul Aglar, the Child of Entropy, from which Imen-Alïsh saved the Ancestors, has entered the Second Realm and that Imen-Alïsh is out there fighting them. Whatever the case may be, virtually all sects of Gathra believe that Imen-Alïsh still protects and cares for them, still sends them signs and omens, and still hears their prayers and accepts their offerings. However, it must be said, that the emphasis has begun to shift from Imen-Alïsh to the various saints in most Gathra sects. Category:Major Figures Category:Religion Category:Gathra Category:Incomplete Articles